dcmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Kal-El (The Batman)
Superman is the last son of Krypton. He was born Kal-El, and when his father, Jor-El, realized that his planet was doomed, he and his wife Lara sent Kal-El to Earth, where he would be found by Jonathan and Martha Kent and given the name Clark Kent, but upon growing up and discovering the powers he gained from Earth's yellow sun, he would use his powers for good, and the world would know him, as Superman. Biography ''The Batman/Superman Story Superman was invited to Gotham to present the city with a cheque to help the recover from the devastating alien attack it suffered a year prior. Upon his arrival, he was attacked by Metallo and was nearly defeated by him before Batman and Robin intervened. He had been approached by Batman about joining the Justice League but refused several times. After beating Metallo, Batman kept his Kryptonite power source to Superman’s annoyance. Superman retaliated and used his x-ray version to learn that Batman is really billionaire Bruce Wayne. Superman disguises himself as Clark Kent, a bumbling but well meaning reporter, he does this to fool those around him because no one would ever believe a nerd like Clark Kent could be The Man of Steel. Wayne later exacts revenge and discovers that Clark and Superman are one and the same by studying his flight patterns and finding his apartment. He was later manipulated by Lex Luthor using Kryptonite induced plant spores stolen. Using Superman as his tool, Luthor attempted to create a mass army of robots to attack Earth’s weaponry systems. After an epic clash with Batman in the Batbot, the Dark Knight managed to bring The Man Of Steel around by overriding his system with weedkiller to counteract the effects of the plant spores. Batman, Robin and Superman then stopped Luthor from launching his mass army of robots before finally locking Luthor behind bars. Following Luthor's defeat, he approached Batman about finally joining The Justice League, while requesting that Batman keep the kryptonite so that it stays in the hands of someone he trusts. The Batman: Lost Heroes ''To be added Powers *Super Strength *Super Speed *Invulnerability *X-Ray Vision *Heat Vision *Super Hearing *Super Breath *Flight Relationships *Clark Kent - Civilian identity. *Superman - Superhero identity. *Bruce Wayne/Batman - Friend and teammate. *Dick Grayson/Robin - Teammate. *Barbara Gordon/Batgirl - Teammate. *Barry Allen/The Flash - Teammate. *Hal Jordan/Green Lantern - Teammate. *Oliver Queen/Green Arrow - Teammate. *J'onn J'onzz/John Jones/Martian Manhunter - Teammate. *Lex Luthor - Enemy. *Metallo - Enemy. *The Joining - Enemy. *Lois Lane - Co-worker and love interest. *Jimmy Olsen - Co-worker and friend. Appearances/Voice Actors *TV Movies (2 films) **''The Batman/Superman Story'' - George Newbern **''Lost Heroes'' - George Newbern Trivia To be added Gallery Superman The Batman2.jpg|Superman during his first teamup with the Batman.|link=The Batman/Superman Story Clark Kent (The Batman).jpg|Clark Kent while interviewing Bruce Wayne.|link=The Batman/Superman Story See Also *SupermanCategory:Superman Characters Category:The Batman/Superman Story Characters Category:The Batman: Lost Heroes Characters Category:Heroes Category:Reporters Category:Kryptonians Category:Characters with Super Strength Category:Characters with Super Speed Category:Characters with Invulnerability Category:Characters with Animal-like powers Category:Characters with Heat Vision Category:Characters with X-Ray Vision Category:Characters with Super Breath Category:Flight Category:Superhumans Category:House of El Category:Kent Family Category:Justice League members